nutty's trip to the dentist
by erenxrivaillelover
Summary: Nutty has to go to the dentist because it's been 6 months then finds out he can't eat candy for 2 weeks! Will sniffle's help Nutty out?


hi me again i don't own anything and human version

snifflesxnutty

It was a hot sunny day in happy tree town Nutty hated going to the dentist,because he always had cavity's. He walked into the office and signed up. Flaky,Cuddles,and of course himself Nutty was in the room. Petunia called for cuddle's, making cuddles get up and dragging himself to the door. The mole walked into the room calling for Flaky,which made Flaky nervous and almost tripping on the carpet floor. After a few minutes later Toothy came out and called Nutty in the room,making Nutty nervous because the last time Nutty was here he got drilled in the back of his head!

They entered the room and Toothy took pictures of Nutty's mouth. When toothy put it on on the computer it showed 8 cavity's in nutty's mouth,making nutty really scared now! Toothy made clicking sounds with his mouth and said "Nutty your gonna have to LAY OFF THE SWEETS FOR 2 WEEKS." Nutty panicked and kept thinking of only those words "LAY OFF THE SWEETS FOR 2 WEEKS,LAY OFF THE SWEETS FOR 2 WEEKS,LAY OFF THE SWEETS FOR 2 WEEKS." Nutty couldn't get those words out of his mind, that he didn't even know Toothy was drilling in his mouth "Okay nutty your al-" "AHHH!" his scream was so loud it popped petunia's ear drums "AHHHH!"Petunia yelled back. "2 WEEKS WITHOUT SWEETS NO,NO I CAN'T DO THAT SWEETS IS WHAT MAKES ME!" "I'M SORRY NUTTY BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST!" Toothy yelled back. Nutty ran out of the building crying,until he ran into sniffle's,who was trying to figure out this math problem but failed every time he tried. "SNIFFLES! I can't eat sweets for 2 weeks!" "why not AND PLEASE DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!" "Sorry because toothy said I can't eat sweets because i have 8 cavity's!" Nutty said crying " Ugh nutty I think that's for the best because if u don't stop your gonna get more,then you won't be able to eat sweets at all." -sniff sniff- "What no that's not true!" "I'm sorry but it's true." Nutty starts crying more now " Come on I'll take care of u, follow me." Sniffle's took nutty in his house hugging him all the way there.

8 MINUTES LATER

"AHHH!" "NUTTY CALM DOWN" "NO! I WANT SUGAR" Nutty yelled " YOU KNOW WHAT LETS GO TO A RESTAURANT!" "NO!" "YES!" SNIFFLE'S TOOK AND ADVIL PILL FOR HIM TO CALM DOWN. Sniffles started to calm nutty down stroking his hair and whispering in his ear "Nutty shh calm down please just calm down." "Sniffle's I want sweet's!" Nutty said a little more calmer, but whining. "shh I know nutty I know but let's just go to "Flippin' Burgers" for awhile and see how it goes,because you need real food in your stomach." "mmmm fine."

Sniffles had to drag nutty to the restaurant making him stop a couple of times to take a then walked into the had to force Nutty to sit down. "Nutty why do u give me pain?" sniffles asked tired "Because I can't tell you!"

5 minutes later

They exited the place THEN,"HEHHEHE HAHAH WOOO" (IN sniffles mind shit,I know that laugh he ate something sweet). "man how can sniffle's take care of nutty it's so hard." giggle's said with her group "i don't know but, i know it's hard." petunia said "i know maybe sniffles poisoned nutty so that he won't have much trouble with him." "ya maybe" petunia and giggles said. "nutty i told u NO sweets, BECAUSE THE DR SAID NO CANDY FOR 2 WEEKS!"Sniffles yelled "I KNOW BUT I CANT IT I NEED SWEETS!"NUTTY SAID WHINING 's stood there thinking about nutty until. giggle's bumped into sniffle's on purpose making sniffle's grab nutty on the grabbed his head then tilted it down so they would kiss." heheehahahah" the two girls laughed while walking away. Sniffle's started to enjoy it making him kiss nutty harder and forcing his tongue into nutty's mouth, making him moan. "whao don't need that business here." lumpy said sniffle's let go of nutty and ended the kiss. "what do u want Lumpy!?" sniffle's asked angry now " don't be mad at me anyways, i came here to tell nutty that he can eat sweets for 6 hours a day. The message was from Toothy." "yay!" "alright i'll leave u two love birds alone now." " yes, thank you lumpy." "no prob SNIFFLE'S"

SORRY IF THE STORY'S SHORT BUT IM GONNA DO ANOTHER CHAPTER ON FLIPPY AND FLAKY AND


End file.
